After the Storm
by Gunni11
Summary: A Charlie Joey story, starting at the wharf when joey leave, then it takes a whole other turn... promise a lot of drama, angst and all that kind of stuff and a little romance to top it all off...
1. Chapter 1

**A new story from me, promise a lot of drama and things like that. let me now what you think:)**

Charlie ran down the gangway, Ruby's words screaming in her head:' fight for her Charlie!' She saw Joey throwing her bags on board. She slowed down as she saw Joey turning and looking at her. She walked up to her, "I thought I'd missed you."

"We are just about to leave, I have to get on board." Charlie couldn't interpret the look on her face. 'Fight for her Charlie' was still ringing in her head. "Please don't go!"

"I made up my mind." Joey looked at the woman standing in front of her, her heart ached. She didn't want to go, but she felt like she didn't have a choice. The thoughts about Charlie and Hugo rushed though her head.

"Then change it! Give us time to work through this, please don't just leave me!" Charlie took a step closer. She had to get Joey to stay, she loved her. She couldn't imagine life without here.

"It s never going to work if I stay"

"You don't know that!" Charlie felt tears burning behind her eyes, Joey had to give them a chance.

"I know myself, and it's one thing for me to say that I forgive you, and that I can get over this, but it doesn't mean that I can… maybe after three months apart, this will be easier for us" Joey took a deep breath, hating to do what she did, but without feeling that there was any other way.

"Three months are forever, please just stay!" Charlie felt her heart shatter, she felt that Joey had made up her mind. Joey stared into her eyes, then the skipper caught her attention, he jumped of the boat to loosen the lines.

She turned back to Charlie, she saw the pain in her eyes, reflecting her own. "I really have to go." She bent over and picked up her last bag. Charlie looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Here," She whispered, and put her iPod in her hand. Their fingers touched, both of them were crushed by the moment. Charlie sniffed, "You left this behind."

Joey looked down on the iPod in her hand, then up in Charlie's face, meeting her eyes, "I'll miss you." She looked at the now slate grey eyes, filled with pain. She lifted both her hands, cupped her face and pressed her lips against Charlie's. She left her and jumped onboard.

The boat started to leave the dock, Joey stared at her, moving to the stern as the boat slowly left. Charlie saw the tears forming on Joey's face, 'fight for her' screamed in her head. She didn't think, she just started to run and jumped.

She landed on her stomach on the railing. Joey grabbed a hold of her and pulled her onboard. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you go, Joey, don't give up on us, I love you!" Charlie panted after having the air knocked out of her. Their eyes met. Joey fought with herself, on the pier, she wanted so much to stay, it had been incredible difficult to leave her and enter the boat. Her heart screamed after Charlie. Seeing Charlie jumping on board meant that she had to do the same thing again.

Joey went to talk with the skipper, he had to turn back and put Charlie ashore.

"I'm sorry, Joey, we are late enough has we are. She'll just have to stay until we get to next port tomorrow. She can share cabin with you!" The skipper was irritated, he had hesitated on bringing a female on board, but she had great recommendations from Lou, and he needed staff. He dearly regretted his decision, but he had absolutely no intention of turning back.

Joey made her way slowly back to Charlie. She saw her stand in the stern, arms crossed looking like she was cold. No wonder, she only had on a pair of tiny, black shorts and a white tank top. "The skipper won't turn around. You have to come with us to the next port, we should be there tomorrow." Joey didn't know what to think. Having Charlie around was so confusing, she loved her and she hated her for what she had done. "Come on, I lend you some clothes."

* * *

All Ruby could think about was her sister and Joey, she sincerely hoped Charlie had taken her advice to fight for Joey. It was the last period of the day, but she had no idea what Miles was talking about. She envisioned Charlie and Joey, that they worked it out and Joey coming back home with Charlie. She sighed, Charlie had been distraught over the last week, after sleeping with Hugo. Ruby hadn't made it any easier for her. She had been directly cruel to her, she felt ashamed. Joey had discovered Charlie's dirty little secret, and Charlie was devastated.

The school bell rang. She jumped up, relieved that the day was over. She found Xavier and ran out of there. She had to find out what had happened.

They walked past the wharf, there was no boat, no Charlie and no Joey. She looked over the ocean, the clouds hung low and grey, there was a chill in the air. "I beat this means they have worked things out! They are probably at home, Come on Xav, let's go!" Ruby felt her heart beat faster. This had to be a good sign.

"Rubs, I'm sorry, I have to get home, I have to look after Brendan."

"No worries, I call you later yeah?" She gave him a short kiss before she took off running home.

"Charlie… Charlie!" Ruby called from the moment she swung through the door. She was met by Leah.

"Charlie is not here, Ruby."

"What? Have you heard anything from her?"

"No, I came home a few hours ago, haven't heard or seen anything, Why?"

"It's just that I found her on the pier, moping over Joey. She wanted just to sit and wait for her to come back, I told her to fight for her… She took off running…" Ruby felt a lump of concern form in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon, maybe she and Joey are talking things through, which could take ages." Leah wasn't worried, Charlie was grown, and well capable to look after herself.

* * *

"Joey, can't we talk? We're stuck on this boat, come on, talk to me!" Charlie pleaded with Joey. She hadn't said a word to her since she found some clothes for her. She was now dressed in a pair of combats and a white hoodie. Joey was sitting on her bunk, facing away from her.

One of Joey's crewmates put his head through the door. "Girls, we just heard the forecast on the radio, there's a storm heading this way, but we should stay clear of it. Just be prepared for some rough water yeah?"

"No problem, Luke, a few waves just gives a good night's sleep." Joey gave him a crocked smile. "I hope you don't get seasick," She turned to Charlie who was perched on a chair. She shook her head, but really she had no idea, she wasn't used to boats.

* * *

"G'day love, what can I get you?" Alf smiled at Ruby entering the Surfclub.

"Hi Alf, I just wondered if you have seen Joey and Charlie?" Ruby hadn't been able to shake of the bad feeling she had. The lump in her stomach just grew bigger and heavier.

"Sorry love, haven't seen any of them. Heard that young Joey got a job on a trawler though, she was supposed to leave today. Poor girl, There's a storm heading our way, I hope she has a strong stomach!" Alf chuckled, imagining Joey bent over the railing throwing up in waves a foot high.

Ruby didn't see anything funny, she shrugged her shoulders and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised Amy this one, and I keep my word:)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Joey, is this safe?" Charlie hated to admit it, but she was scared. The storm had hit them straight on, and the boat rolled and shook in the heavy waves. Joey looked at her, she could see the fear in her eyes, she sighed. "It's ok, the skipper is really experienced, he'll have no problem riding out this storm."

She saw that her attempt to calm Charlie didn't work. She patted the bunk beside her. Charlie hesitated for a second before she came over. It was hard to walk the few feet, the boat was rising and falling violently. Charlie sat down beside her, Joey put an arm over her shoulder. "It'll be ok!" Charlie turned her head and looked at her. She forgot the boat and where she was, staring into her eyes. She felt like she disappeared into the depth in them. Without thinking, she closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Joey pulled back, "What the hell? Charlie, you can't play me like this!"

"I… I'm not playing you, I want to be with you, I love you!" Charlie pulled away, biting the inside of her lower lip, hurt by Joey's assumption.

"You are, Charlie, you have been playing me all along, I love you, but I can't take this!" Her eyes grew cold, she was fed up with her, "Go to hell Charlie!" Her voice was calm and cold.

* * *

It was late in the evening, the rain was pouring outside and the wind had started to pick up. Ruby was sitting in the kitchen, listening to Leah talking on the phone.

"Ok… no, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about… yeah… thank you." Leah came into the kitchen with the phone in her hand. "I talked to Watson, Charlie has the day off, she's not on duty until tomorrow. They haven't seen her, but Watson thinks she is out with Joey. There's nothing to worry about, they are probably in a hotel or something."

"But Charlie always calls if she's not home, her car is here…I just have a bad feeling…"

"We can't report her missing before it's been twenty four hours, but Watson will make some calls for us, check with hotels and stuff. Relax Ruby, it's only a few hours since we saw her."

"It's not a few hours, it's ten!"

"Yeah, speaking of that, you should be in bed, it's way past your bed time, you have school tomorrow. Don't fret about Charlie, She's fine!" Leah felt a little strife of concern, she wondered what Charlie were up to.

* * *

Charlie stared at Joey, she had never heard her so cold and mean. Tears were gathering in her eyes. She rose and ran for the door, she had to get out of there, she couldn't breathe, she needed air.

"Charlie, don't go out there! Charlie, I didn't mean it! Come on Charlie, it's dangerous!" Joey called after her, Charlie jerked the door open and disappeared unto the deck. Joey jumped up and followed her.

Charlie didn't sense the rain beating down and the violent motion of the boat. All she could see and hear was Joey's face as she told her to go to hell. Somehow she made her way over to the railing, she grabbed on with both hands.

Joey could hardly see anything as she came out on deck. The rain and the waves washing over deck blinded her. She shielded her eyes, and saw Charlie standing by the railing. She ran over and grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Charlie," She shouted, "We got to get in, this is dangerous, we can be swept overboard!"

Charlie stared at her, suddenly realizing the situation, she nodded and turned, she froze as she saw the boom of the crane swing towards them. Before she could do anything, the crane hit them and knocked them overboard.

* * *

Ruby laid in bed, there was no way she could sleep. She listened to the wind beating against the house. She was scared. She felt large warm tears running down her temples and into her hair. The lump in her stomach had turned into a big, heavy stone, making it impossible to think about anything else. Something was wrong, she just knew.

She tossed and turned and finally fell into an uneasy sleep. She was haunted by dreams of water and wind. She dreamt that she was surrounded by darkness and couldn't find a way out. She woke up drenched in sweat, it was light outside. Finally, morning had come.

She jumped out of bed, rushed to Charlie's room and threw the door open, she froze, the bed was empty, and it was clear that no one had slept in it. Her heart sank. The stone that had lifted for a moment was back with full force. She walked slowly into the kitchen, she realized that the storm had past and the sun was again shining.

She stepped out on the porch. It was a wonderful morning, the air was fresh as it always is after a heavy rain. Birds were singing. Ruby felt like she was caught in a twilight zone. The beautiful morning stood in sharp contrast to the feeling she had inside.

* * *

A boat slowly made its way to the wharf. Constable Watson and Harris looked at the tired boat docking. It was obvious that it had suffered damage from the storm. The crane was broken, it had slammed through some of the deck and the railing. Nets were spread out in a big mess, containers and other fishing equipment was floating around.

The police station had received a call about an hour earlier that there had been an incident at this boat, but when the caller started to explain the connection had been broken. Watson was nervous, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Sorry we didn't call earlier, our radio malfunctioned, as you can see, it's not the newest boat in the fleet," The skipper motioned to the vessel. Watson found that remark a big understatement. The boat was a wreck, even without the recent damages.

"It's an old boat, I didn't know it was in such a bad condition, I have just started working on it." The skipper rambled, Watson interrupted him.

"We got a call about an incident, What happened?"

"Yeah, as I said, I'm sorry we didn't make contact earlier. We had to use a cell phone, and there was no reception. The battery was flat, and it died." He continued rambling.

"What happened?" Watson felt her patient running out.

"We sailed straight into that storm yesterday evening. It was bad. We had a girl on board. I knew we shouldn't have taken her. A woman that I assume was her girlfriend jumped on board. They had some sort of farewell scene here. Apparently she couldn't let her go. Joey asked me to turn and put her ashore, I refused, we were so late, and I didn't want to waste more time, so I told Joey they had to stay onboard until we reached next port, which would have been today." The skipper finally stopped to catch his breath.

Watson was losing her temper. "For God's sake, what happened, was the woman Charlie?"

"I don't know her name, she had long brown hair, pretty eyes, tall and slender, and a figure to die for if you ask me… I don't know what happened, I think they were arguing, one of the other boys heard them. They went outside… The weather was so bad, it was the most stupid thing they could do… The crane broke and hit them… we searched, we couldn't find them, we didn't have a search light. We had lost the navigation system, all we had was the compass… we didn't find them…"


	3. Chapter 3

**You can all thank ijustkeepswimming for this chapter, I love her stories, so this is a little thank you... **

**

* * *

  
**

Joey felt cold water covering her, she had her arms around Charlie, she had been swept right into Charlie and instinctually she had latched on. She had felt something heavy hit her head, but something soft had protected it. She felt her leg caught on something and the strangest feeling had filled her as she felt that her muscles were slowly torn apart. It didn't hurt, it was just this strange sensation. Then her head has hit Charlie's as they hit the water and sank.

She tried to kick, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. She didn't feel Charlie move, all she focused on was to get them to the surface. As she felt her lunges screaming for air and she started to black out, she broke the surface. She gasped for air. Huge waves were beating over them. She lifted Charlie and turned her on her back, she tread the water trying to keep them both on the surface.

She looked around for the boat, she cried out for help, but there were no lights to be seen. She focused on Charlie. To her great relief she coughed and spat out water.

"Charlie… Charlie, can you hear me?" Joey shouted at her. She didn't answer. Joey looked around. She couldn't see anything but huge waves that washed over them. Each time she went under it was harder to get up.

"Charlie, you have to help me!" Joey felt her strength leave her. She flipped over on her back, stretching out, trying to float. She held Charlie on top, as a lifeguard would hold a person. She interlocked her arms with Charlie's, trying to fasten a grip that would hold. As she twisted her arms around Charlie's she felt bone grinding on bone. Charlie had a broken arm. More waves washed over them, tossing them around as ragdolls. Joey tightened her grip ignoring the fact that Charlie whimpered from the pain.

She did her best to relax and conserve energy, there was no point in swimming, she didn't know which way to land.

She felt herself sinking, she struggled to stay on the surface, her only thought was Charlie. She couldn't feel her own body any longer. She tried to keep them up but slowly all her strength left her and she felt herself slipping away.

* * *

Watson was pale, on shaking legs she made her way up to Leah's house. She had dropped Harris and the skipper off at the station. He would start to get a search party together, and get as much information from the skipper as possible. Watson had no doubt that the woman the skipper had described was Charlie. She hadn't come into work this morning, and Leah had called yesterday and said they didn't know where she was.

Watson stopped and pressed her hands into her eyes. She could feel tears burning in them. She had worked a lot with Charlie and she considered her a friend. She was afraid, it would take a miracle if they survived the storm.

Leah spun around at the sound of a knock on the door. Ruby looked up from her bowl of cereal that she had only played with. The stone in her stomach turned into a boulder when she saw Watson.

"Ruby… Leah… something has happened…" Watson didn't know what to say. She had delivered bad news before, but not to and about someone so close.

Ruby rose and stared at her, she had known it. Standing, waiting to hear her worst fears confirmed, she felt light headed, like she wasn't connected with the world any more. She heard Watson speaking, but it was so far away. She saw her lips moving and focused to understand what she was saying.

"… They were knocked over boar by a broken crane. They tried to search for them, but they didn't find them. They had no radio, so they couldn't call for help earlier…" Ruby saw Watson swimming before her eyes as everything went black.

* * *

"People! Gather around, we need to get going ASAP!" Alf was taking the lead for the search. As usual they had set up head quarter in the Surfclub. Alf had a huge map on the table in front of him.

"The boat lost its navigation system, which makes the whole damn thing harder. They assume they were in this area when the accident happened." He pointed to the map. "Their last known position was here." He pointed another place. "This means that our search area is here. "He made a circle on the map.

Everyone around him groaned. "It's too huge!" Tony vocalized what everyone was thinking.

"It's huge, but if we take into consideration the tide and the wind, we can assume that they drifted here."Alf circled a stretch of coastline. "Unfortunately this stretch is rugged, uninhabited and damn difficult to search."

"We have to get started, We won't find them standing here!" Alf tried to encourage the crowd. "I assume you can use your boat Hugo?"

"Of course!"

"Good, you take Geoff with you. You start your search here!" Alf circled a point. Hugo nodded and motioned to Geoff. They got a first aid kit, water and food from Martha.

"Aden, you go with constable Harris on the police boat, you have this area." Harris and Aden nodded

"Myself and Miles takes this area. McGrath is coming any minute now, and he'll be the leader of this search until Watson can take over. We all have radios, and we check in here every thirty minute. I don't have to remind you that every minute counts… and we won't give up before we have found them… " Alf stared at the map. He was fully aware that the chances was minimal for two out there.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and met a pair concerned brown eyes. She looked around, she was lying on her back in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel put a cool hand on her forehead. "You passed out, you have been gone for almost fifteen minutes." Ruby blinked and looked at her. Rachel moved her hand from her forehead and down to her neck, feeling her pulse.

Ruby tried to get her brain to work again. Suddenly she felt the boulder in her stomach, Charlie… Joey. "Charlie!" She croaked. Tears started pouring from her eyes.

"I knew it, I felt it yesterday. Something has happened to her. I know!" She heaved for air, panicking. "Ruby, calm down, this isn't helping anyone, you need to calm down." Rachel tried to calm her down.

Ruby jumped up, almost falling over again, she grabbed a hold of the table. "What… happened…" She gasped. She looked at the two biting their lips. "You got to tell me, I need to know!" Rachel put her arm around her, both to try to calm her and to support her.

"Yesterday, Charlie jumped on the boat with Joey, they sailed into a storm. Somehow they ended out on the deck in the middle of it. The crane broke and swept them overboard. There's a search party looking for them as we speak. We'll find them!" Rachel tried to keep her voice soothing and calm, not revealing how worried she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews, I love to get them :D makes me want to write more!  
**

* * *

Joey felt something scraping against her back, it hurt. She opened her eyes, but couldn't see a thing. She lay trying to feel something else than the pain in her back. She tried to get her arms to move, she realized that they were still locked around Charlie. She was freezing, her arms wouldn't cooperate. She pushed off with her feet, causing her back to grinded into what was beneath her, the weight of Charlie pressing her down.

A wave washed over her, removing Charlie's hair from her face. She coughed and spat, looking around. They had washed up on a small beach surrounded with jagged cliffs. There were rugged stones scattered on the beach.

She struggled to get out of the water, collapsing when she got half of their bodies out of it. She heaved for air, lying on her side. She tried to feel Charlie breathe. She couldn't feel anything, she couldn't even feel her own limbs.

* * *

Ruby, Leah and Rachel entered the Surfclub. Ruby had refused to stay at home. Watson had just been briefed, and came over to them to fill them in. "We have six boats out searching, three from here and three from Yabbie creek. We have narrowed down the search area and they have been out for an hour, they haven't reached the search area yet, but they'll be there soon. I'm sorry I don't have anything more." Watson was just as worried as they were.

"What about helicopter?" Rachel asked.

"We have required one, but there has been another shipwreck, and they are evacuating the boat. It's a big boat, a lot of people. They will come here as soon as they can, but it will take hours." Watson tried to be professional, but she felt anger rise when she thought about the way she had been told off.

"We'll find them, Ruby." Watson couldn't even convince a cat with the tone in her voice.

* * *

Joey felt the sun starting to warm her up. She lifted her head. Charlie was still in her arms. She tried to loosen her grip, this time she succeeded. She got free, and rolled Charlie over on her back. Blood was covering the right part of her face. Joey put her head on her chest, she still couldn't feel her hands so she had to listen for a heartbeat. She sighed with relief as she heard the steady beat in her chest.

She rose her head again, pushing away from Charlie in order to get up. She collapsed as she put weight on her right leg, she looked down, her pants was torn and drenched in blood. She carefully lifted the fabric, all she could see was blood and particles of different materiel. She put the fabric down, it was better not to look at it.

She tried to get up again, ignoring the leg. She got up somehow, leaned down and dragged Charlie completely out of the water. Charlie's lips were blue, Joey felt her skin, she was ice-cold. She felt that the sand was warm, and the sun was shining, she started to pull Charlie's wet clothes on. They would dry in the sun, and the sand and sun would warm her up.

As she pulled of Charlie's clothes and spread them out on the sand, she noticed the broken arm. She looked around to see if she could find something to use as a splint. Her eyes fell on a branch laying in the sand. She slowly made her way over, feeling blood pump from her wound every time she leaned on the leg.

She broke of two twigs that looked like they could be used. She walked back, dumping down in the sand beside her. Charlie hadn't moved or said anything. Joey was worried, but grateful at the moment, she had to put the arm straight, and that would hurt like hell. The arm looked like both bones in it was broken, it would bleed, she had to fix it.

She looked around for something to wrap around the arm in order to keep the splints in place. There was nothing. She grabbed her jumper, pulled it off, and with her teeth tore it apart. She made several shreds she could use. She turned to Charlie, looking at the arm that was bent in an unnatural angle between the wrist and the elbow. She took several deep breaths, and placed her hands on each side of the break. She tried to pull it apart, but she didn't have the strength.

She heaved for air, trying to think. She had broken her arm once, and the doctors had pulled the bones apart to make them align, but they had been two. She shifted position so she was sitting parallel to Charlie, facing her head. She bent the arm at the elbow joint, placed it between her legs, her foot on the upper arm, holding it in place, the other foot supported it.

She took a hold of Charlie's wrist with both hands and put her back into the pull. Charlie screamed as the bones scraped together before they fell in place. "Charlie, don't move, I had to fix your arm, don't move, I have to put splints on." Joey moved quickly, trying to prevent Charlie from moving her arm. She found the splints and the shreds and started to wrap her arm. Charlie groaned every time she had to push the shreds under to get them around.

Charlie felt the burning pain from her arm, but as soon as she felt the bone fall into place the pain receded. She heard Joey's voice, she tried to figure out what had happened, but her brain wouldn't cooperate. She tried to open her eyes, she managed to open one, the other felt like the eyelashes had been glued together. She felt pain throbbing in her head, she let out a low groan.

She tried to move her head to find Joey, she tilted her head slightly and saw Joey sitting beside her tying something around her thigh.

"Joey," She barely got the word out. Her throat hurt, her lunges hurt, in fact, everything hurt and she was cold. Joey leaned over her, stroking the hair away from her face. "What…?"

"Oh Charlie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I love you!" Tears were dripping from Joey's face. "We were knocked overboard, something hit us, I don't know what. We got washed ashore here, but I don't know where here is…"

"It… it was the crane" Charlie whispered, "I'm cold…" She closed her eyes.

* * *

Hugo was intently studying the shore, Geoff had the binoculars since he didn't have to concentrate on the boat. Hugo couldn't shake of the feeling that this was his fault. If he just hadn't gone to the beach. If he had done the right thing and walked her home. If he just had kept his pants on.

If he had, Joey wouldn't have left, Charlie wouldn't gone after her, they wouldn't be missing after a storm… They would have been home, safe and sound. Having a great time together. He gave himself a mental bashing. He liked Martha, Why had he been so stupid?

"Hey!" Geoff's voice jerked him back to reality, "What's that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Since you all ask so nicely, here's next chapter...**

**

* * *

  
**

Ruby was sitting on the couch in Noah's. The boulder in her stomach was still there. She tried to hear every call that came in, she tried to be strong, but it was hard. She wanted Xavier to be there, but he had to look after Brendan. Martha came over and sat down beside her.

She was one of Charlie's best friends, she was deadly worried about her. She didn't know Joey very well, but she knew that Charlie and Joey had been together. She was scared for both of them. She put her arm around Ruby's shoulder, just holding her. She didn't have anything to say, but she wanted Ruby to know that she was there for her.

She blamed Hugo for this, if he hadn't taken advantage of a drunk, vulnerable Charlie, this would never happened. She cursed the fact that he didn't seem to able to keep his pants on. He was after every girl in town.

She pushed the thought aside, it was too late now, and Ruby needed some comfort. "They will find them!" She tried to sound convincing.

"I'm so scared, what if they doesn't? What if Charlie and Joey is… is…"

"No, they're not, they are both strong, they can swim, they will make it!" Martha interrupted her. "You have to believe that!"

* * *

Hugo steered the boat as close as he could to the shore to find out what Geoff had seen. Geoff was staring through the binoculars. "Forget it, it was just two seals." He couldn't hide the disappointment. "How are we supposed to find them? They could be anywhere, and most likely they're..."

"Don't say that!" Hugo cut him off. "They can't be, we will find them!" Geoff turned back to studying the shore. He really hoped Hugo was right.

* * *

" Charlie, I'm so sorry, please believe me, I didn't mean what I said!" Joey looked down in Charlie's face. The blood had coagulated, and she brushed some of it off.

"I know… I' sorry too… I love you Joey." Charlie struggled to get the words out. "Joey… I just want to be with you… Hugo… it was a mistake… I realized that I really love you… It's not a fling or an experiment… I truly love you… forgive me…"

Joey looked down at the woman lying in her underwear on the beach covered in bruises and a face full of blood. She knew that she loved her. She looked around, it was impossible to climb the cliffs, and there was no boats to be seen. She had to face the fact that this was a hard place to find for the searchers. She assumed that the boat has reported them missing, that a search party was looking for them, but they had to find them fast.

She lowered her head until her face was centimeters from Charlie. "I… I forgive you Charlie, out in the ocean, I realized that I can't live without you. I held on to you for bare life. Hugo was a mistake, and I wish you have told me, maybe I pushed you too hard, we should have taken it slower. I'm so sorry Charlie. I love you!" She closed the small gap between them and gave her a gentle kiss. She felt Charlie smile. She lifted her head again, realizing that the position made it throb with pain. She lifted her hand and felt her forehead, she found a something sticky, she had a gash in her forehead.

She looked at Charlie again, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. She talked to her, but she didn't answer. Joey felt panic filling her. She felt her skin again, she was cold. She stretched for her clothes, they were dry, she redressed her. She didn't see any other solution to get her warm than to cover Charlie's body with her own.

* * *

Leah was talking to Watson, she had taken over as leader for the search. "They should have found them by now, it's soon dark, why don't you put in a helicopter?" Leah was frustrated and she was anxious. She knew they couldn't keep up the search during the night, and the light was fading fast.

"Leah, believe me, I have done everything I can to get a helicopter, they are coming first thing tomorrow. The good thing is that we have search a big area today, that means we have a greater chance of finding them tomorrow. We will find them!"

"Yeah, tell that to Ruby…"

* * *

Charlie felt a weight covering her, it wasn't unpleasant. She opened her eyes and saw Joey, she smiled faintly. She took her good arm and gently shook her, there was no response, she shook her harder. Joey opened her eyes. "Hey, "she whispered, "I fell asleep." Joey realized it was getting dark. "I think the best thing we can do is to stay like this, keeping each other warm."

"Yeah, you're right… it feels good…"

* * *

Rachel worried about Ruby, as the light faded she became more and more hysteric. Leah didn't managed to calm her down. Rachel made a quick call to the hospital ordering a room for her.

"Ruby, there's nothing we can do, we won't find them, we can't see." The search party had come back, and Alf was trying to explain.

"My sister is out there, Joey is out there, and you won't look for them!" She heaved for air, hyperventilating. Hugo came into the Surfclub, Ruby turned on him.

"This is your fault, You should have kept your pants on! You're scum, you're disgusting. I wish it was you out there! It's your fault my sister is dead! If it wasn't for you Joey would be here! I hate you, I hate you!" She charged at him, hitting him in the chest.

Tony got a hold of her, she was kicking and screaming, trying to free herself. Tony had pinned her arms to her side, she couldn't get loose. Aden rushed over to help. Ruby was heaving for air screaming and begging to be let loose.

Rachel rushed over, she had a syringe in her hand. She grabbed a firm hold of Ruby's arm and gave her the injection. Within minutes she collapsed. "I gave her a sedative, I wanted to give her something to sleep on anyway, I arranged for a room for her in the hospital." Rachel guided Tony to lay Ruby on the couch. She sat beside her checking her pulse and lifted her eyelids to see how far she was gone.

"It would be torture for her to go through the night, this is much better, I get an ambulance to pick her up." Rachel picked up her phone and made a call.

"I'll go with her, VJ is at Stella's, Ruby needs someone to be with her." Leah sighed. She wanted this to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reveiws, I guess you have figured that I don't post the whole thing at once because I want them... they make me feel good:D**

* * *

Charlie woke, feeling Joey shivering. She lifted her hand, put it on her back and realized that Joey only had her bra on. She wondered where her jumper was. Her back felt strange, not smooth as it always used to feel. She saw that the sky was getting lighter, a new day was dawning. She slipped away again.

* * *

"Right everyone listen to me!" Watson called out. "There be daylight in about an hour, so we'll send out the boats now. We have a helicopter, so hopefully we'll find them quickly. We continue where we left of yesterday!"

The search party left, eager to get on with the job.

* * *

Joey woke, the sun was burning her back. She lay still listening intently. She thought she heard a helicopter, but the sound disappeared, it had to be her imagination. It came back, stronger this time. She tried to get up to signal them, wave, anything to be seen. She didn't have the energy, she slipped away.

* * *

"They have been out there for hours!" Leah was pacing back and forth. She looked at Ruby sitting in the couch biting her nails. They had come from the hospital about an hour ago. Ruby was still a little woozy, but she wanted to be where she could hear what happened.

"Leah, you have to calm down, you have to be strong for Ruby, she's watching you." Martha put her hand on Leah's arm.

"Yeah, you're right," She took a deep breath, "I have to keep it together. I hope Morag and Ross find their way here soon, Ruby needs her father!"

As Leah spoke Ross and Morag came rushing through the doors, Ruby looked up and ran into her father's arms.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't come yesterday," Morag addressed Leah, "We were in the hospital, Ross had to take some tests, we didn't have the cell phone on and only got the messages late in the evening. We decided it would be better to sleep at home, and come here rested and ready."

"It's ok, as you know they weren't found yesterday. Ruby took it pretty bad, Rachel gave her a sedative, she is still a little woozy, but I think that's a good thing. This is hard for her. Charlie is her sister and Joey has become a real good friend." Leah looked at Ruby sitting in her father's lap, head buried on his shoulder.

"Why was Charlie out there in the first place?" Morag asked the question that had been on her mind the whole time.

Leah chewed her lip, her mind raced, should she tell them? She had no idea if Charlie wanted her father and his wife to know. She should tell them herself, but what if she didn't make it? It would be such a shock for Ross, would it be better if he remind oblivious? She decided that if anyone should tell them, it should be Charlie.

"I'm sorry Morag, I think that Charlie is the only one who can answer that question."

Suddenly they heard crackling in the radio. Watson picked it up. They could hardly hear what was said, but they did see the expression on Watsons face.

"They are found!"

* * *

Rachel was preparing to receive Charlie and Joey, another doctor was standing beside her and four nurses. The briefing from the helicopter told them that this was bad. They heard the helicopter closing in and they put on protective goggles as the helicopter descended.

Joey was taken out first, she was lying sideways on the stretcher. The nurses quickly transferred her to their own stretcher.

Rachel glanced back as Charlie was taken out and put on a similar stretcher.

The in-flight nurse briefed Rachel as they hurried inside. "What worries us most is the fact that she has trouble breathing. She has probably inhaled water, and might suffer from an infection. We believe she has lost a great quantity of blood. She has a substantial laceration on her right thigh. "

Rachel nodded and made mental notes on everything he said.

"She has a cut on her forehead, her consciousness levels is between two and three. Her back is badly burned and cut, the latter probably caused when she washed up on the beach. The first from protecting the other woman from the sun and keeping her warm. She didn't have a shirt on, it seems like she used it to splint the other woman's broken arm, and to try to stop the bleeding from her own thigh. She is also severely dehydrated."

They rushed into the ER, transferred her to a bed. Rachel started her own assessments. They hooked her up to a heart monitor. Rachel was instantly conserned about her blood pressure. "Set her up for a CT, we have to check her head, call the blood bank, we need blood. Make sure that the theater is ready for us.

---

Charlie was also rushed into the ER, Hanson, the doctor, was briefed by the nurse from the helicopter. "She has a substantial head injury, that's our main concern. Her consciousness level is between one and two. She has a broken arm, which the other woman has splinted like an expert. She has trouble breathing, probably caused by inhaling water, BP is low, her heart rate is slow, and she is dehydrated."

They quickly transferred her to a bed, hooked her up with fluids. "Get the CT ready for her ASAP!" Hanson was concerned by the wound to her head, she lifted her eyelids to see the pupils, they reacted differently. "We have to get going now!"


	7. Chapter 7

Leah sat on the couch in the reception area with Ruby sleeping on her shoulder. It's seemed like the medication Rachel had given her still had an effect. Leah was grateful, the waiting was killing her. The waiting area was crowded. It was her and Ruby, Ross and Morag, Aden, Nicole, Martha , Hugo, Miles, Jai, Geoff and a few from the police, she didn't know who they were. Watson and Alf had to finish the search report before they could join them.

Ross paced back and forth, He was worried, They hadn't been told much about the two women's condition, the briefing had been short and incomplete, at least in his eyes. He liked to have the facts straight, knowing what he had to deal with. All they said was that it was a matter of touch and go, for both of them.

He was frightened, he had never imagined that he could possibly outlive his daughter. She was a cop, and there was always a possibility to be harmed at work, but he had seen her in action. She was an outstanding cop, he would trust her with his life. She knew what she was doing, and her quick assessments of situations made her able to remind in control.

He tried to think of a reason for her to be out on that boat and what about the other girl? He had heard about Joey when Charlie and Ruby came for a visit a few weeks ago. Charlie had told them a lot about this girl, it was clear that they were good friends. She had been strangely absentminded back then, she had tried to be polite, but her head was not there.

She would stare out in the air for hours, often the only way to get contact with her was to shake her. Ross has teased her and said he was the one with Alzheimer, not her. His joking had barely cracked a smile on her face. The only time she was really there was when she talked about Joey. They felt like they knew everything about her, even how she liked her coffee: loads of milk and two sugars.

He's attention was drawn to a tall red-haired man entering the reception. The man stopped and talked with a nurse. He looked around, his eyes fell on Leah and Ruby.

Leah recognized him immediately, it was Brett. She had wondered where he'd been, they hadn't seen him during the search. She had found that strange, he could have helped. Then again, he was Joey's brother and it seemed that her welfare wasn't the first thing on his agenda.

As he came closer, she felt vulnerable sitting down. She rose, waking Ruby in the process.

"This is your fault!" Brett put a finger in Leah's face. "You opened your house to her, she should have stayed at home with me!" Ruby rose, she was scared by him. Brett turned to her, "it's your crazy sisters fault!"

A hand jerked him away from them. "You do not talk to my daughter like that!" Brett turned with his fist clenched, ready to hit the one touching him. His arm was caught by a security guard, another guard grabbed his other arm. They dragged him out of there. "Your daughter is not getting away with this!"

Ross turned and looked at the people sitting there, "Can anyone enlighten me?"

* * *

Rachel was exhausted. Doing surgery and being pregnant wasn't a great combination. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, she stretched and figured all of her hurt. She walked into the changing room, she wanted to check how Charlie was doing before she talked with family and friends waiting. That was one of the things she didn't like about being a doctor. When it was just good news, it was great. Seeing the expression of relief on people's faces, feeling good because she was able to fix what was wrong.

She sighed and sat down, leaning her head against the wall. She wanted to go home and hide, getting into bed and hibernate until all this was over. Awkwardly she rose again, there was no way around it.

* * *

Ross kept on pacing. The response to his request for someone to explain Brett's reaction had been even more incomplete than the briefing from the nurse. He was irritated. Something was going on, but no one spilled. He tried to calm himself down. Leah had told that Brett was upset about Joey staying with them. To Ross it seemed strange that someone would snap over something like that.

He sighed, it was probably the added pressure of not knowing what was happening to his sister. On the other hand, getting himself thrown out of there wasn't the brightest idea in a situation like this. Some people were just impossible to understand, he guessed Brett was one of them.

Ruby was staring out the window biting her nails. She never used to do that, but during the last two days she had chewed them down to the skin, she was still biting. She was scared, so many 'what ifs' was rushing through her brain, she felt like it would explode. Maybe she should ask for that sedative again, it had removed her from the world. The last thing she remembered was strong arms around her, the next thing was opening her eyes in a hospital room. The medication held effect long into the day, giving her a calm sensation, the things happening around her didn't really affect her.

The effect was wearing off, and she felt the boulder in her stomach get heavier and heavier. She wanted to disappear again. She felt her father behind her, she turned and buried her head in his chest. She had no idea what she would do without Charlie.

* * *

Rachel saw the people waiting for news through the glass in the double doors. She took a deep breath and pushed them open. Immediately all eyes latched on to her.

She walked over to them, slightly trembling and stopped in front of them. Everyone waiting for her to speak. "They are both out of surgery," A sigh of relief came from everyone. Rachel didn't like it, she had more to say.

"I attended to Joey, Surgeon Walker to Charlie. Charlie has a broken arm, it was a complicated break, but Joey had splinted it as an expert. We had to put in some plates and screws, but there shouldn't be any problems with that." Rachel looked at Ross and Ruby, she hated the fact that she had just given the good news, there was more to come.

"She has a serious head injury…" She saw tears welling up in Ruby's eyes. She wished she could leave it there. "The CT scan showed that she had a fractured skull, there was splinters and the swelling can be substantial. We are keeping her in a coma to reduce the risk."

"How… when… when will she wake up?" Ross cleared his throat, realizing the words barely made their way out.

"We have to wait and see, we're monitoring the pressure, and she has inhaled a lot of water, we have to see how her lungs are doing. We keep her on a respirator for as long as we need, but she will make it through this."

"What about Joey?" Leah felt cold hands gripping her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes focused on Rachel again, she bit her lip. "I was the surgeon… She arrested on the table, we got her back, but just barely. It's not looking good… Is Brett here?"

"He came, but he had to be removed, he acted very hostile." Watson had run into him and the guards on her way in. The guards had given her a short recap.

"He is her only relative, we need to get a hold of him."

"I'll get him, but how's she doing, what happened?" Watson was concerned and she wanted to have more to tell Brett than just that it didn't look good.

"Yeah, she's a friend, she has become a part of the family, what's going on?" Leah had tears running down her cheeks.

"She has lost a lot of blood in addition to be severely dehydrated. She was exposed to the sun all day yesterday and today. It looks like she 's the one to thank for Charlie still being alive. When they found them, she was lying on top of Charlie, keeping her warm and sheltering her from the sun. She has second degree burns on her back, she used her shirt to stabilize Charlie's arm.

The sun dehydrated her, she had also lost a lot of blood… We couldn't keep her blood pressure up. We poured in fluid and blood, and we got her back. She has a deep laceration to her thigh, explaining the blood loss, it looks like she was hooked on something. She has apparently inhaled a lot of water too, and freezing last night has caused a serious inflammation, she is suffering from atelectasis, which means that parts of her lungs have collapsed. She isn't breathing on her own."

Rachel saw the crowed deflate. Ruby sobbed into her father chest, Leah sunk down on the couch, Nicole grabbed a hold of Aden and Watson disappeared to get Brett. She hated this, she knew she had done her very best, she just prayed it was enough.

* * *

Watson walked up to the door of a tired looking house, she knocked on the door and waited for Brett to open. Finally she heard the key turn and Brett peaked out. "What do you want?" He opened the door completely and came out on the porch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I just want to inform you about your sister."

"Well, she isn't my sister, is she?" He spat at her.

"What do you mean, of course she's your sister!" Watson was shocked by Brett's statement.

"Joey made a choice, she is sick. I think she will be better off dead!" Brett turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him.

Watson stared at the door, she was speechless. Slowly she turned and walked to the car, she couldn't get her head around what Brett had just said.

* * *

Ruby felt like her entire body was made of nerves and emotions. She jumped at the softest sound, she cried if someone looked too long at her. She yelled if anyone tried to get her to leave. She was seated in a chair next to Charlie's bed and was determined to stay. She only left to check in with Joey.

She stared at her sister, biting her nails. There wasn't anything left of them, but she continued biting until it bled. She welcomed the pain that created, somehow it kept her focused. She looked at her sister, it had been six days since the night they disappeared.

Ross came into the room and sat down beside her. He wasn't there as much as he would like to, his Alzheimer meant that he didn't have the stamina he used to have. He hated to leave his two daughters, but he had no choice, he had to think in the long run. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he exhausted himself.

He sat down beside his youngest daughter, putting an arm around her, she cried on his shoulder. His heart ached for her and Charlie, he prayed that she would pull through.

* * *

Watson was seated by Joey's bed. She felt sorry for her, she didn't have any relatives, and she hated the fact that she was there alone. Alone was the wrong word, Aden was there, Nicole would come by every day. Leah divided her time between Charlie and Joey, Ruby popped in frequently for a few minutes and Martha, Alf, Irene and many others stopped by to check.

All that didn't make up for the fact that Brett hadn't showed his face there. It looked like he was serious when he said that she wasn't his sister. Watson could not get her head around it, how could anyone disown their sister… and in this situation?

* * *

Rachel opened the door to the ICU, glad that she finally had some good news. Five days and the swelling in Charlie's brain had gone down. Her lungs sounded clear enough, she was ready to be lifted from the medical induced coma. Ruby and Leah jumped up when they saw her. She smiled at them.

"We are going to try to take her out of the coma, if you could leave us to it girls?" Rachel grinned at the expression on Ruby's face., she clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "That means she will wake up?"

"Yes Ruby, if everything goes as we anticipate. She'll be back with us pretty soon!" Rachel was taken by surprise as Ruby threw her arms around her. She grinned and patted her back.

* * *

Charlie felt like she was spinning, a voice reached her, she tried to locate the source. She felt something blocking her throat, she tried to fight against it. The voice became clearer. "Relax Charlie, you have a tube in your throat, give us a big cough, and it will be out!"

She tried to do as the voice told her, she felt something long being pulled up, she gagged. "That's good!" Charlie didn't see anything good about it. She took a breath, it hurt, and she started to cough. Hands rolled her over on her side, she felt gunk coming up and she gagged again.

Finally the coughing stopped, she was rolled over on her back again. She opened her eyes and saw brown eyes looking back at her, her first thought was Joey.

"Joey…" She could hardly form the word, her throat hurt and her mouth was dry. "Don't worry, just relax, you have been out for a long time." Rachel's voice was calm and soothing.

"No… Joey…" Charlie tried to get up, but she didn't have a chance. "Charlie, you got to settle down, relax or we have to sedate you again!" Rachel put a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

She relaxed, feeling that she didn't have any strength. She searched her brain, trying to remember what had happened. Slowly it all came back. She lay for a while, trying to muster some energy.

"Water?" Her mouth felt like a desert. The nurse came over with some swabs drenched with something lemony and put it in her mouth. Charlie sucked on it gratefully.

She opened her eyes again and saw Rachel flipping through some papers. "Rachel," her voice was clearer this time. Rachel turned to her, "You need to rest, don't try to talk!" She put a hand on her cheek.

"No, I need to know, where's Joey?"

"Charlie, she's here in the hospital…"

"And?"

"She is still alive…"

"But?" Charlie was irritated that she had to drag every word out of her. "Just tell me, please!"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "It doesn't look good, she isn't breathing on her own and she is not waking up."

Charlie felt her heart sink, "I have to see her!"

"I'm sorry Charlie, you are in no state to go anywhere. Maybe tomorrow, but that means you have to rest." Rachel's voice was stern, Charlie's brain must have suffered a lot of damage if she thought that she could waltz over to see Joey after less than an hour awake.

Charlie heard her tone and saw the expression, she knew Rachel was serious.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie wouldn't admit it, but she was nearly passing out as the nurse help her over in a wheelchair. She was determined that nothing should stop her from seeing Joey. She was full of painkillers and that didn't make the dizziness better. Her heart felt like it tried to beat its way out of her chest, she was afraid of what would meet her. No one had told her much and she had slept almost the entire time since she woke up from the coma two days ago.

Rachel had forbidden her to leave bed, she had pleaded with her and even resorted to treats, but Rachel calmly stuck with her decision. Today she had finally been allowed to see her. She was nervous, scared and exited.

The nurse wheeled her into Joey's room. Rachel was standing by her bed, reading the machines surrounding Joey. Charlie felt tears well up in her eyes. Joey looked so small in the bed, lying on her side with a tube in her mouth. Her hands were lying close to her head, stabilizing her position. If it wasn't for the ventilator it would seem like she was sleeping. The only sign of injury Charlie could see was a square bandage covering parts of her forehead and a bruise covering the upper side of her face on that side.

She looked so peaceful. Charlie was wheeled close to her bed, she reached out and took one of Joey's hands in hers. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt the dead weight. She looked at the heart monitor, the green line that peaked in rhythm with a low beep. It seemed to peak way to slow.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Rachel had come up beside her. "She is strong, she's fighting."Rachel gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"Doesn't her heart beat too slow?" Charlie had to ask, she knew what a normal pulse was supposed to be.

"It does, we are monitoring her constantly and medicate her, but we have to be careful. The main thing is to keep the oxygen level on a satisfying level."

"How long… when will she wake up?" Charlie dreaded the answer, but she had to ask.

"We really don't know. She has atelectasis, which means that some of the tissue in her lungs is stuck together due to a massive infection. She can't breathe on her own… it can take anything from a few days to months… or…"Rachel stopped, she didn't want to finish.

"Or never…" Charlie finished for her.

* * *

Charlie was back in her bed, she didn't want to leave Joey, but she was exhausted. All she could think of was Joey, her peaceful face, how gorgeous she looked despite the tub in her throat and all the machines surrounding her. She closed her eyes, and all she could feel was Joey's body covering her own, keeping her warm. She jumped as a hand touched her arm. She opened her eyes and met Ruby's.

"Hey sis," Charlie gave her a little smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ruby saw her sister's tearstained cheeks.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy" Charlie tried to sound convincing, compared to Joey she was fine.

"Ok, what about these?" Ruby stroke her thumb over her cheeks. Charlie closed her eyes.

"Hey, how's the patient doing?" Rachel came in followed by Leah. Charlie opened her eyes again, grateful for the distraction, she didn't know what to say about the tears yet, she didn't want to reveal the guilt raging through her. Leah stepped up to her and put a hand on her arm as Rachel flipped through her chart.

Ruby shared little pieces of news, Charlie really didn't care, but she liked to hear her sisters voice. Ruby and Leah sat down in two chairs as Rachel checked her blood pressure and pulse. She sat down on the bed, looking into her eyes.

"Charlie, I need to ask you, the police needs to ask you too, you have to give a statement about the accident. If you feel up to it, I need to know what happened out there." Rachel looked at her with compassion in her eyes. Charlie closed hers, she didn't want to talk about it. It was because of her Joey was lying in the hospital, barely alive.

"If you're not up to it, we can…"

"No… I have to tell sooner or later, I might as well do it now."Charlie sighed and opened her eyes.

"Do you want us to leave?" Leah asked, she wanted to know what had happened, but she didn't want to add to the pressure.

"No, just stay, you might as well here it now." Charlie took a deep breath, "It's my fault, Joey wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me…" Charlie felt tears welling up again. Ruby came and sat on the bed opposite Rachel, she wanted her sister to know that she was there. Charlie started to tell the story.

* * *

Days went by in a blur of interviews, checkups, tests and visitors. Charlie was healing, the stitches had been removed and the swelling in her face were almost gone. Unsightly bruises were still covering the upper half of her face, making her resemble a raccoon. She spent as much time as she could at Joey's bedside, who was still in a coma. She got upset and irritated when she had to do something else than sitting by her bed.

It had been two weeks since the accident. Charlie had been released yesterday, she had been home for the night, taken a shower, found her own clothes, slept in her own bed. She had a good night's sleep to her own surprise. She hadn't expected to sleep at all considering that the only thing in her head these days were Joey. It had been good to be home, but now she was back by her bedside and she didn't intend to leave Joey's side again.

She was sitting in her usual place, her chair as close to the bed she could get it. Joey lay on her back at the moment, the nurses would come and turn her every two hours. Charlie held her hand, talking to her, urging her to come back, but there was no response.

A hand touching her shoulder startled her. She spun around seeing her father and Morag standing there.

"Charlie, you should be at home, you are still weak and you have to take it easy!" Ross was concerned for his eldest daughter.

"I have to be here, I'm strong enough, and I can't relax at home when all I want is to be here." She turned back to face Joey.

"Charlie, your father is right, it doesn't do you any good to be here. I understand she's a close friend, but I'm sure there are plenty other people who can stay with her and she is in good hands here." Morag backed up Ross, she totally agreed with him, she should be at home, take it slow, letting Ruby and Leah care for her.

Charlie closed her eyes. "She is more than a friend," She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ross didn't get where she was coming from. Charlie took a deep breath, if she wanted Joey and her to have a chance if she , when she woke up, she corrected herself, she had to tell her father.

She opened her eyes, rose from her chair and turned around to face them.

"She is more than a friend!" She felt her legs turn into jelly. She used her right arm to support the other in the cast. She looked her father, trying to see what he thought. All she could see was questions.

"Joey and I… we were together…" Ross looked like a fish on dry land, while Morag had a small grin lurking on her lips.

A lot of pieces fell into place for Morag. Charlie had acted strange when she and Ruby came to visit some weeks ago, the only time she lit up was when Joey's name was mentioned and she could talk about her until it oozed out their ears.

She had briefed her on Joey's case. Every time she mentioned Joey's name a goofy smile would spread across her face. She would be distracted from the case and stare at nothing with dreamy eyes. She blushed and giggled when Morag tried to get her attention back. She acted like a woman in love.

Morag was well used to gathering pieces for a case and two plus two always gave four.

"What do you mean 'together'?" Ross did not like what he heard.

"We were a couple." Charlie wondered if she had to spell it out for him.

"Joey is a girl… You are not gay!" Ross couldn't comprehend what his daughter told him.

"I don't know what that makes me, all I know is that I love her, I want to be with her. I was happy with her, I have never been so happy in my entire life. I don't know what I'm supposed to do without her." She finished in a whisper, dumping down on the chair, burying her face in her hand.

Ross stared at his daughter, his pride and apple of his eye. He looked at her for a moment longer before he turned on his heels and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Morag put her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie, I'm fine with this, it's not like it came totally out of the blue… I have to go after Ross."

Charlie looked at her in astonishment, she hadn't expected Morag to be ok with it. She was devastated by her father's reaction. Her whole life she had worked to make him proud and now he rejected her. She felt tears finding their way down her cheeks.

Charlie rested her head on Joey's bed. Telling Ross and his reaction had exhausted her, she fell asleep with Joey's hand in hers.

---

She woke by something moving in her hand, she froze. She felt it again. She lifted her head and saw Joey moving her head back and forth. She reached for the buzzer and pushed frantically. Only seconds later Rachel and a nurse came rushing through the door.

"I think she's waking up!" Charlie couldn't hide her excitement. Rachel rushed to Joey's side as she started to heave and squirm.

"Joey, relax! "Rachel's voice was loud and stern. You're in the hospital, you have tube in your throat. We have to do some test to see if we can remove it!" It seemed as Joey calmed a little at the sound of Rachel's voice.

Charlie saw that she tried to open her eyes, the eyelids fluttered. She stepped closer. Joey finally managed to open her eyes, they swam around unable to focus. She blinked a few times and her eyes settled on Charlie. Charlie felt fresh tears running down her cheeks when she looked into the brown eyes she had longed to see for the past two weeks. She leaned closer, "I love you Joey!" she could see her eyes light up, and her lips tried to form the words, but the tube was in the way.

Joey blinked and looked at her, a little smile was on her lips. She closed her eyes again. Charlie was pushed out of the way, she looked at Joey and didn't register other nurses rushing into the room. Someone grabbed a hold of her and pulled her towards the door. A sound reached her ears, a long steady beep, she looked at the people swarming Joey's bed, Rachel calling out orders. She saw the heart monitor that displayed a long green line with no peaks.

Charlie screamed as she was forcefully removed from the room.

* * *

Charlie half lay, half sat lethargic on the couch in the reception area. She just wanted to go to sleep and wake up in a world where none of this never happened. She had flown so high when Joey woke up, seeing her eyes again, the little smile curling the corner of her mouth.

She felt tears running down her cheeks again. During the two weeks she had tried to keep her emotions under control and she hadn't let the thought of Joey not making it enter her mind. She had dreamt about them together, finding a house, settling down together. Family, kids. She wanted a happy ever after with Joey.

She had dreamt about her father accepting them, welcoming Joey into the family, like Ruby had. She dreamt about waking up in the morning with Joey wrapped around her like they had the time they were together. She dreamt about making love in the middle of the day because they wanted each other so much.

When thoughts of Joey not making it had tried to sneak in, she had used all her will power to chase them away. Hearing the beep, seeing the green line and the commotion in the room tore all her daydreams down.

She placed her good arm over her eyes, she was shaking from suppressed crying.

"Charlie?" Ruby's soft voice made her remove her arm. She saw her sister kneeling on the floor beside her. Charlie threw her arms around her, pulling her so she was lying halfway on top of her. She couldn't hold back any more, she sobbed violently.

Leah looked at the scene on the couch, she had driven Ruby to the hospital. She walked over to the reception to see if she could figure out what had happened. She found a nurse to ask. The nurse told her that Joey's heart had stopped, and that was all she knew, they were still working on her. Leah felt hear heart sink.

She had worried for both Charlie and Joey. The first days had been hell. They both had been in a coma, no one could say with certainty what the outcome would be. Charlie had woken up to their huge relief and happy that she had made it resulted in a lot of amusement over her looks, she had looked like a raccoon with a turban.

She knew that Charlie had Joey to thank for being alive. She had listened to what Charlie told and she knew Charlie blamed herself for what had happened. Leah thought it was ridiculous to try and pin the blame on anyone except the skipper and the owner of the boat. That boat should never have been out in the first place.

Leah went over to the pair on the couch. She lifted Charlie's feet down to make room for herself. Charlie let Ruby help her to sit up. She was broken, she didn't care what happened to her. Ruby brushed the hair away from her sister's face, "What happened?" When Charlie had called her she couldn't make any sense of her rambling, just that they had to come to the hospital.

Charlie tried to answer, but nothing came out, her eyes were full of pain. She hid her face on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked at Leah over her sister's head.

"Joey… her heart stopped, they are still working on her." Leah repeated what the nurse had said.

Ruby was overwhelmed by fear, "Do you mean… Is she…?"

"They will tell us as soon as they can, I think that in this case no news is good news. It means they are still working." Leah tried to sound positive, but she didn't believe her own words.

"I told Dad. "Charlie whispered with her face buried in Ruby. "What did you say?" Ruby couldn't hear her. Charlie lifted her head and looked at her, "I told Dad, and he totally freaked out!"

Leah rose as she saw Rachel coming through the double doors, she elbowed Charlie. All three of them jumped up, Charlie so fast that she almost blacked out. She supported herself on Ruby. All three of them studied Rachel's face to see if it was good or bad news.  
"She had a deep vein thrombosis that developed into a pulmonary embolism."

"In English?" Ruby didn't understand what Rachel was talking about and she was not letting her get away with that.

"She had a blood clot in her thigh, it's not uncommon after surgery or injury. Blood cloths like that can break free and can plug the artery that goes from the lung to the heart. That's what happened."

"Is she…?" Leah glanced over at Charlie as she asked the question. Charlie looked like she was about to pass out. The green and purple bruising around her eyes stood in sharp contrast to her pale skin.

"She is in the recovery room, we got the clot out, and she is doing fine. She is doing better now than she did before this happened. She woke up just before this, but that had nothing to do with the clot, it was just a coincidence. She should wake up again, her heart is beating fine and her lungs sound better."

Charlie dumped down on the couch, sobbing from relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the third to last chapter. Hope you all enjoy, and don't let the fact that I have posted quickly stop you from thelling me what you think!!**

* * *

"Welcome home!"

Joey looked up and saw Leah, Ruby and VJ standing on the porch. She smiled up at them. She was slowly making her way up to the house on her crutches. She was still weak, Charlie was walking beside her, ready to support her. She had to smile at the thought, Charlie still had her arm in a cast and there were no way that she would be able to catch her if she stumbled.

Aden was walking right behind her, and she had more faith in him catching her. He had driven them from the hospital, Charlie couldn't drive since the permanent bent position of her arm made it impossible to steer the car. Aden had just been happy to help, glad that he could do something for a good friend.

She had been released from the hospital that morning, only because of her constant nagging. She hated hospitals and after almost four weeks, she couldn't take it anymore, even though she had been in a coma for sixteen out of twenty five days.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of the helicopter, the next thing she woke up with something lodged in her throat. It had been incredible uncomfortable. A familiar voice encouraged her to relax and she tried to do as the voice said. It didn't take long before she realized that she had air and that fighting against the ventilator just tired her out. When she managed to relax it turned out not bad at all.

Finally relaxing she had tried to open her eyes, at first she couldn't see a thing, it was too bright, but slowly she could see figures around her bed. She could feel a hand in her hand, she would recognize that hand anywhere. She search for the person the hand belonged to and found big, blue eyes looking at her. She felt a wave of relief wash over her: Charlie was ok!

They didn't try to remove the tube until the next day, they had drugged her and she had slept most of the time, so it didn't bother her. It was kind of nice, she had been completely relaxed.

The removal of the tube had been terrible. She couldn't breathe the time she was disconnected from the machine and before they removed the tube. Then feeling the tube coming up her throat made her throw up. The only thing that came up was bile, fortunately Rachel had been prepared and saved her from throwing up all over the bed.

Charlie hadn't left her side, the first three days she hadn't done much more than sleeping, but every time she woke up Charlie was there. As she got better, they talked about the accident, about Hugo, about their hopes and fears. Charlie told her that she couldn't live without out her, the two weeks of not knowing if she would survive had made her even more sure about how much she loved her.

Joey knew that she loved her too. The time out on the ocean and on the beach had told her that there was no way that she could give up on them.

Joey paused, it wasn't far from the car to the door, but it seemed like a mile. She leaned on the crutches, looking at the woman beside her, "I'm sorry, just need a little breather," She grinned at her, "Just so you know, I love being here again, with you!"

Charlie grinned back, "I think we got to get you inside before you collapse out here," Her grin disappeared. "I think Rachel was right, you should have stayed longer."

"Charlie, you know I hate hospitals, besides..." She was interrupted by Aden, "I think we'll continue this conversation inside!" With no further ado, he swept her up in his arms and carried her inside. "Where would the lady like to sit?"He maneuvered her through the door and into the kitchen.

"I'll think the couch will do!" Joey giggled, she hadn't been carried since she was a kid. Aden obliged and placed her gently down. Leah, Ruby, VJ and Charlie followed. Charlie kneeled down beside her, "Beside what?"

"Besides I need to gain some weight and hospital food is not the way to make that happen!" She put her thumb inside the lining on the cotton jersey pants and pulled them out.

"They have elastic waistband, that doesn't count!" Charlie teased her, but Joey was right, she had lost a lot of weight. "You're right, you need some proper food! Beside, here I can do this all the time!" Charlie grinned and leaned in to give her a kiss, Joey smiled and answered it.

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the couch, Joey reclining between her legs with her back to her chest. It was a comfortable position and it allowed Charlie to rest her casted arm on the back of the sofa. Joey had been home for two days and Leah's food was working wonders. They had just had lunch, Ruby had brought them take away from the Diner, she was over the moon for them. Delighted that both of them had escaped without other permanent damage than scars.

Charlie leaned her head back, smiling at the feeling of the slow raise and fall of her girlfriend's ribcage. Her girlfriend, Charlie's smile turned into a grin, she had a girlfriend. She fell asleep to the thoughts of the most amazing girl in the world.

* * *

Ross knocked on the kitchen door, no one answered but it was open so he entered. He had drawn the conclusion that he had to talk to Charlie, he didn't know what he felt about her relationship, but at least he owed her to have a serious talk. He was convinced that he could talk sense into her. He had asked Morag to drop him of, to his surprise she had been ok with the whole Charlie and Joey thing.

He walked into the living room, his eyes fell on the two sleeping on the couch. He stared at his daughter with her head leaning on the back of the couch, sleeping with a smile on her lips. His eyes went to the woman resting against her chest. She looked completely relaxed, her lips curled up in the corners looking as if a smile was about to break free.

He sat down in the chair opposite them, looking at them. He had flashes of Charlie running through his head. The first break up, the guy had been a jerk. When he thought about it, all of her boyfriends had been jerks, no one had been good enough for his daughter.

He studied the face he loved so much. He saw the faint raccoon mask, it had faded to yellow and green. A lot of it had disappeared, in the beginning it had covered the upper half of her face completely, now it was only around her eyes and a little bit down her cheeks. If she put make up on it would probably not be visible at all.

He saw the scar in her hair and the smaller one on her forehead. He saw the arm in the cast laying on the back of the couch. Despite the scars and marks, she had an aura of happiness around her, it was like a glow. He moved his eyes to Joey. She was leaning her back against Charlie and her head had tilted sideways, facing him. She looked young, and for a moment he wondered if she was under age. He pushed the thought away, Charlie would never be that stupid.

She was beautiful, perfect nose, beautiful shaped eyebrows and a scar on her forehead mirrored from Charlie's, he wondered if they had butted head. She was skinny tough, her collarbones was protruding, he could also see the ribs on her chest. It had to be because of the long time in coma, if not, he would have her sent off to a treatment center. His eyes continued down and he saw the wrapping around her thigh peaking out from her shorts. He saw crutches on the floor beside the couch.

He looked up in her face again, she too had that aura of happiness.

He leaned back in the chair¨. What was most important, his daughters happiness or her sexuality?


	12. Chapter 12

Joey smiled as she woke up, feeling her girlfriends body against her back and the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest. She stretched carefully not to wake her, she opened her eyes and screamed.

Charlie was jerked out of sleep by the sound, her heart racing, she looked around and saw her father sitting in the chair opposite them. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Joey looked at the man that was Charlie's father, she had never met him, but Charlie had told her about the way he took the news about them. He scared her. She shuffled to get up from her position, Charlie put an arm around her and held her back.

"I didn't mean to scare you girls, I knocked, but no one answered, the door was open so I went in and saw you two sleeping. I've been sitting here, thinking and looking at you." Ross was very aware of Joey's reaction, and he saw the way Charlie cared for her.

"Dad, what do you want?" Charlie was nervous, she didn't want a repetition from their last meeting.

"Well, first of all I want to know how old you are Joey!" He raised his eyebrows. Joey stared down on her hands, "I… I'm twenty Sir, so…soon twenty one." She was so nervous she stammered.

"Ok, good, and now I want to hear the whole story, from beginning to present!" He leaned back again, put his fingers together and waited for one of them to begin. Charlie knew that there was no way around it, her father would never let go if they didn't talk.

She took a deep breath and started from the day in the Surfclub.

* * *

"I have to say I was shocked when you revealed this in the hospital. A small part of me didn't want you to love her because I was convinced that she wouldn't make it. I know what it's like to lose the one you love and I didn't want you to experience that as such a young age.

The other, bigger part was shocked to find out that you're in love with a woman. I guess every parent has dreams for their daughters. Walking them down the aisle, having grandkids, white picket fence, happy ever after. You know." He gave them a crocket smile.

"But what a parent wants most for their children is for them to be happy. When I came here, I didn't know what I would say, I just needed to talk to my daughter. Sitting her, looking at you… I could see that you are happy. Charlie I have never seen you like this, there's a peace around you. Joey, I don't know you, but you look happy too, even in your sleep.

Hearing you telling me about the journey to get here, the hurts and the fears. The prospect of losing each other… I can't be the one standing in your way. You have literary crossed ocean to be here today. Charlie, you have my blessing, I love you and I want to see you happy…"He smiled at the two. Charlie eased her way out from behind Joey, Ross rose and received his daughter in a bear hug.

Joey scrambled to her feet too, supported on her crutches. Ross let go of Charlie and turned to her.

"I look forward to get to know you Joey, I'm sorry that you don't have any relatives, and that your brother has made your life so difficult. I hope you will consider the Bucktons to be your family now!"

Joey nodded, afraid to speak, if she opened her mouth she would start crying. She reached out her hand to him. Ross chuckled and gave her a hug instead.

"You have to promise me one thing though Charlie, "He turned to his daughter. Charlie felt her heart drop a little and she stepped over to Joey, putting an arm around her waist. "What Dad?"

Ross saw her expression and grinned. "You have to promise me to feed this scrawny girl, it looks like she'll break if I breathe too hard on her!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A story like this needs a good ending:) I have truly enjoyd writing this story, I love to hear what you think about it and thank you for all the reviews so far:)**

**

* * *

  
**

Joey was nervous, she had used the entire afternoon to prepare the evening. She had hired the Blaxland for the night, she wouldn't take it out, but wanted to make the evening special and memorable. She had put candles all the way down the pier and on the boat, she had gotten roses from Yabbie Creek, and ordered dinner from The Diner, Aden and Ruby would bring it down later.

It was on the day one year since the accident. That night had changed her, them both. Almost loosing each other, resulting in them finding each other.

Injuries had healed, scars had faded. Hearts had been mended. Charlie had been on a sick leave for four months to have time to heal properly from her head injury. Joey didn't have a job, but turning twenty one gave her access to a small inheritance after her father. She didn't like to live completely off Charlie, and having some money on her own felt good. It was a good thing because her healing process had been slower than Charlie's. She had to rebuild the strength in her leg and the rest of her body. It had taken six months before she even started to feel like her old self.

Alf had offered her a job in the baitshop, she had gratefully accepted. She didn't want to work on trawlers, she was still a little scared after the accident. Working in the shop was perfect, she could still enjoy her interest for fishing and the water. When she had asked to hire the 'Blaxland' he had just thrown her the key and wished her a pleasant evening.

She had put on a dress for the evening, she rarely used on before, but this was the first time she put one on after the accident. The scar on her thigh didn't look good, and she didn't want people to stare. It went the whole length of the thigh, it was irregular and the muscle was slightly deformed under the skin.

Tonight though, she didn't care. She wanted to look good for Charlie, it was only them, and she was used to the scar. She looked around the boat, she had champagne in the cooler and glasses on the table. Charlie would be there at seven, and Aden and Ruby would bring the dinner at eight.

She picked up the little box from the table. She had tried to figure out a romantic way to do it, like putting it in the champagne glass, but that was just too cliché. She figured she would just give it to her. She opened the box, she knew very well what it hid. She picked the ring out, it was the only thing she had from her mother.

* * *

Charlie was nervous, she had no idea what Joey had planned for the evening, just that she should meet her at the pier. She paced around in the house they had bought. It had been good to stay with Leah, but they wanted a place for themselves. It was small, but cozy and close to the water.

"Charlie, for goodness sake, calm down!" Ruby tried to watch TV, but her sisters constant pacing disturbed her.

"Sorry Rubs, it's just that I'm so nervous."

"Why, you are going on a date with Joey, it's not like it's the first time!"

"I know, but it's a special night, it's exactly one year…"

"Since the accident, I know Charlz, it'll be great, she has something really special for you."

"You mean you know, and you haven't told me?"

Ruby closed her mouth and used her hand to do a locking motion and throwing away the key. Charlie frowned at her.

"Settle down, or better, get your clothes on!" Ruby laughed at the expression on her sister's face.

"Ruby?" Charlie called from the bedroom, Ruby giggled and went to find her. She was met by Charlie sitting on the bed, still not dressed.

"Charlz, you are meeting her in half an hour, you have to get ready." Charlie looked up at her, she had a little box in her hand.

"Ruby, I want to tell you why I'm so nervous." Ruby sat down beside her.

"One year ago I thought I lost Joey, not only once, but many times. I don't want to lose her again so…" Charlie opened the jewelry box.

"Are you giving her that, it's our mother's wedding ring… Charlie, are you asking her to marry you?"

Charlie nodded. "I know we can't do it legally, but for me it will be just as valid, I want her to be mine for the rest of our life, and I want to be hers."

"Oh Charlz, I'm so happy for you! Come on let's find you an outfit that will bring Joey to her knees… literally!"

* * *

It was five minutes to seven, Joey was rushing around lighting all the candles and making sure that everything was perfect. She placed herself next to the boat, at the end of the light path she had made. The sun was spreading its last rays over the water and the first stars had appeared.

She saw Charlie's car stop and Charlie stepping out. Her heart beat as if she had run a marathon. The beauty walking towards her mesmerized her. The sunset made her glow, her dress reflected the rays. She had her hair hanging loose, cascading over her shoulders. She had on a long, silver dress, it had a halter-neck, and the neckline was cut low. The fabric clung to her torso and hips before it widened out and flowed down to the ground.

Charlie stopped a step away from her, she had tears in her eyes. Joey gazed into them, seeing all the love this woman had for her. She threw her arms around Charlie and kissed her.

-

Charlie saw the candle lights long before she parked the car. She saw Joey standing by the boat, she looked gorgeous. She parked the car and started down the path that Joey had made for her. It was so romantic and so Joey. She drank in the beauty waiting for her. She had on a short, black, body hugging dress. It had narrow straps over the shoulders a deep v-neck and it showed of every curve. The dress stopped on the middle of her thighs, she could see the scar on her right thigh. She felt tears rise to her eyes.

She stopped a step away, locking eyes with her. Big, brown eyes stared at her, full of love. She opened her arms as Joey threw her arms around her, their lips met and they shared a kiss full of love, dreams and hope.

Joey took her by the hand and helped her onboard. She poured two glasses of champagne and gave Charlie one. She lifted her glass for a toast.

"Charlie," Joey spoke for the first time. "I love you more than I knew possible. It's one year since the accident. I want to make this an evening we'll never forget." Joey had decided that it was better to jump in it than crawl.

"Charlie, that night, those days out there, I thought I would lose you. I couldn't stand it. I never want to lose you. I want you to be a part of the rest of my life. I can't promise you riches , I can't promise you a huge house or a grand car. I can't promise you that there never will be heart aches or difficult times.

What I can promise you is that I will spend every day loving you, I can promise that I will always be here for you. I promise that I will wipe your tears when bad things happens. I promise you I will rejoice with you when blessings showers over you. I promise I will never go to bed angry, I promise I will never hide anything from you.

I can promise you that I am yours, I can promise you that I will have you and hold you. I can promise you a life with me and everything that will bring. I can promise you that I will never stop loving you."

Joey felt tears welling up in her eyes, she wiped her hand under her nose. Charlie was staring at her, tears freely running down her face. Joey picked up the little box from the table. She opened it and showed it to Charlie.

"Charlie Buckton, you are the love of my life, I can't live without you, would you please marry me?" Joey wiped away tears distorting her vision. Charlie was staring at her. "It's my mother's, I think it belonged to her mother…" Joey didn't know how to interpret Charlie's silence, she just saw the tears streaming down her face.

Charlie was blown away with Joey's gesture, the same she had planned herself. The words she spoke touch her deep inside and she knew everyone of them were true. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't answered. She cupped Joey's face with her hands stared into her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yes, Joey Collins, I'll marry you!" She grinned and kissed her again. Joey grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Charlie grabbed a hold of both of Joey's hands, she still gazed into her eyes.

"Joey, I loved you from the first day I met you, I was scared and gutless and I almost lost you. Joey, it taught me that I can't live without you. You are the air I breathe. I love you beyond comprehension. I can never let you go. I want you in my life every day for the rest of my life. I want a family with you, I want my father's dream for me with you.

I want to be there when you go to sleep, I want to be there when you wake up. I want to be by your side in good times, I want to carry you through the hard times. I want to dry your tears and share your laughs. When we grow old, I want to enjoy our grand kids, I want to cherish our memories with you. I want to look back on a life with you, with everything it will bring.

I love you so much, I will spend my life showing you, telling you. Baby, without you, life is not worth living." Charlie whipped away her own tears and saw that Joey had no control over hers. She reached for her purse and fished up the jewelry box. She grinned at her.

"Joey Collins, you are the love of my life, I can't imagine life without you, would you please marry me?" She opened the box and showed her the ring. Joey didn't know if she should laugh or cry, they had planned the same thing, she ended doing both.

"Yes, Charlie Buckton, I'll marry you!"

The End


End file.
